myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Frog Deck
This deck has a field-card combo Wetlands that will increase the ATK of all level 2 or lower frog monsters by 1200. You can use T.A.D.P.O.L.E. to defend, getting the other ones when it is destroyed, until all three are in your grave. This will power up your Beelze Frogs to an attack 2100, a pretty high attack for a level three monster, thanks to the three T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s in your graveyard. Very good idea is to include Lekunga in your deck, because you can use Substitoad's effect to send as many frogs from your deck to graveyard (as long as you have other frog on the field), and then you can summon Lekunga tokens and turn them into frogs too. Another win condition is to tribute summon Des Frog when at least 2 T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s are in your graveyard, then use Des Croaking to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and the attack for 5700 damage with the 3 Des Frogs. It is very possible to OTK this way, especially if you have at least two Beelze Frogs on the field, which will make a total of 9900 damage. To summon Des Frog you may need to stall, so use Treeborn Frog, Froggy Forcefield, and other good defense and tribute-material cards to quickly summon Des Frog. Another combo with Wetlands is to use it in conjunction with Frog the Jam, normally a 700 ATK monster, and make it a 1900 ATK monster, a high attack for a level two. You can further supplement these Level 2 WATER Aqua-type monsters with Star Boy and Nightmare Penguin. D.3.S. Frog works great with the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Polymerization; Tribute Summon 1 Des Frog and get your other two. Then, use a Des Croaking and attack with the 3 Des Frogs. Finally, use Super Polymerization and attack with D.3.S. Frog for a One Turn Kill. Also, you can use Scapegoat along with Substitoad to get out three Unifrog. With Wetlands, the Unifrogs have 1600 ATK, so you can deal 4800 damage. If your opponent has no monsters (Easily possible with a card like Shield Crush), than you can also summon one Des Frog with your last Sheep Token, and because of Wetlands, you'll have a 1300 ATK Substitoad. Also, since most Frog monsters have two stars, Graceful Revival is a worthy card for the Deck. A different version of the Substigoat (Scapegoat and Substitoad) is to offer three tokens for Des Frog, followed by Des Croaking. than offer the last token and Substitoad for 2 Submarine Frog this gives a combined form of 8100 attack which is just enough for a OTK. together with Wetlands there is an additional 2400 attack which increases the total to 10500 for a mass OTK. A great strategy is having Beelze Frog in your side of the field, all T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in your graveyard, Demotion/Level Tuning in your hand with Junk Synchron and any LV2 Frog monster. This strategy is powering up Beelze Frog by T.A.D.P.O.L.E. and lower Beelze Frog's LV by Level Tuning then summon Junk Synchron, special summon any LV2 Frog monster and synchro summon Junk Warrior, and because Beelze Frog is now LV2/LV1, Junk Warrior gains 2100 attack points or if you have Wetlands on the field or any equip card, Junk Warrior will be more powerful. Another great strategy is adding Ojama Trio and peircing with Submarine Frog. If needed Junk Synchron will revive one of your frogs and synchro summon your Junk Warrior. This new strategie is more effective that the Des Frog version. Other ways to quickly swarm the field with Substitoad include using Instant Fusion to summon a fusion that can tribute for a frog, preferrably Dupe Frog or Submarine Frog for an OTK. Cloudian Turbulence along with it's companion Smoke Ball also provide 2 more monsters for tributing for a frog. Also abuse Oyster Meister's effect to swarm more frogs on the field. Combine these methods to bring out DES frog or Dupe frog or Submarine Frog to OTK. Recommended Cards Monsters * Flip Flop Frog x3 * Dupe Frog * Beelze Frog * Submarine Frog * Mother Grizzly x2 * Unifrog * Substitoad * Penguin Soldier x3 * Oyster Meister * Junk Synchron x2 * Star Boy * Des Frog x3 * T.A.D.P.O.L.E. x3 Spells * Wetlands x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon x3 * Level Limit - Area B * Scapegoat * Demotion/Level Tuning(lowering non LV2 frogs) * Lightning Vortex x2 * Super Polymerization x3 * Des Croaking * Salvage x2 Traps * Froggy Forcefield x2 * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment x2 * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind x2 Extra Deck * Junk Warrior x3 * D.3.S. Frog x3 * 49 in total Category:Deck Type